Talk:Hero vs. Villain/@comment-4109358-20141213142425/@comment-25818071-20141213220807
That still makes me laugh, that might be the last Zoe smile we see. I like Zig. but what's the name of the guy he hung out with when he was in 9th grade? I barely remember the dude but I remember he was short an didn't mind stealing. Tiny looks like he lost a bet. but this could be the result of the nude stuff going out faster than WikiLeaks. I'm so exited.. I just caint hide it! I've been calculating the events an if I am correct knowing Sim he will say something the equivalent of "whoever did this you will be expelled" then great. I know the girls are gunna be more nervous then a black man being questioned by the police in a shopping mall. its like Law & Order.. Power cheer edition. this s gone be the most epic thing in 2014 (other than Captain America 2). but man these Hydra agents are droppin like Flies man. I hope I'll be awake if a marathon comes before this. if I am correct Frankie or Hunter will turn her in. Frankie is mad enough after Zoe getting mad at her TWICE! an Hunter we all know his deal. so its just matter of what happens before the last commercial & during the credits because this is the KEY points of any TV show. this depicts what happens. cus the squad goes to the competition (idk if they get a chance to do anything before the fire) but we will see next year. I just don't see Zoe in it. she can run & hide but as we see in Hoor movies that only makes you die faster. lets hope the police don't come. cus when the schools name is on an illegal site that spells trouble. only Hunter or the police can hut it down, who knows how many others have seen it. after January I will rewatch the 3 episodes. als I saw a screenshot of the next episode an I must say.. Becky looks nice & no cast:) an cute top. I know the girls will stick for Zoe but when people say Expelled friends run like hell. unless Zoe tells them to train while she sorts it out. but when she got 3 angry peope on her & 2 know.. who knows. in my mind I am gunna have so much fun. cant wait to see the previews 2 before Xmas, its like a little pre-Xmas gift. an fir Clare.. shit I don't care anymore. I stopped caring about Clare after season 12. either the Cancer comes back, she gets an illness (cus theres many illnesses) or miscarriage. but she eneds it to go to school. I know drew will be happy cus he gets to spnd time with Becky. but I hope she never has Sex! she is too nice for that. Jonah will fail. an if she kisses him she will be upset. if she was a robber she'd turn her self in. but considering what this episode is focused on I think the next episode will be like this. she wont be here on 14B. the events lead up to it. after we hear her getting expelled by Sim (in his office) that's it. that's all the info I need. but the police coming spells trouble. she cant take another reporter or online fuck up. http://i481.photobucket.com/albums/rr175/FZP2009/law-14-12-13_13-561_zpscf4df2f5.jpg maybe at the end of this episode either Frankie will rat her out or Hunter plays with her more by finally putting her name out there or her pic. cus either way F1 should lead to her. I like Zoe's character but she doesn't deserve 14B at all. how does 1 character get into so much trouble (DN's plus loosing 3 friends.